


Lux facta est

by MilizaMorelle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilizaMorelle/pseuds/MilizaMorelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What color is Cosette´s hair?  (Hint: it´s not blonde).  Here is red-haired variation, however, because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lux facta est

 [](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/kirsimmannonen/media/2f052f58179397c3e59577206d254064_zpsvzmsjh23.jpg.html)

Cosette was beautiful in that pure and resplendent way, which has nothing juvenile and hypocritical in it.  Her wonderful red hair, lustrous like an angel´s halo, waved freely; her exquisite, flowing morning gown was made of lilac satin and white lace, like some kind of celestial robe. 

In Marius´eyes, she was an angel instead of an young girl.


End file.
